Well maybe love is out there or not
by Wolves1990
Summary: Tsuki isn't the most happiest person especially since the guy she liked and decides to have a vacation but everything turns unexpected once she goes to Konoha for her 'vacation.' NejiOC Rest of summary in profile DISCONTINUED check profile on reasons why
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or anything to do with it but i do own my own characters

* * *

Love is made up for people who are too stupid to see there is no such thing. I'm from Chishio and I was Chikage till I handed it to my sister Yaru. I no longer want to be tied down for no good reason. I'm currently outside Konoha gates. My name is Tsuki Ookami and I'm mastered in water jutsu and archery. I'm also part wolf but it only shows in battle or when I get a rush of adrenaline which makes not only my wolf ears appear but my wolf tail. Damn Chishio for being part animal part human town which just happens to be famous in books but lucky not many people read books unless they have to. Grr those jerks have no idea how annoying it is to try and hide the fact that you are part demon/animal/human.

"Now young lady why are you here?" asked ninja 1

"I was asked by Tsunade," stated Tsuki while handing them a scroll

The two ninjas read the scroll and their eyes went wide

"You…your the 4th Chikage," gulped ninja 2

'What have they heard?' thought Tsuki

"Yes I do have that title but I don't use it since my sister is the 3rd Chikage and is the one looking after the village," stated Tsuki

"Well have a nice stay," stated both ninjas while opening the gate

Tsuki sighed and put the scroll away. Tsuki walked through the gates and automatically felt stares upon her. Tsuki quickly put up her hood and walked to the Hokage building. She saw lots of people running around with what looked like ramen and sake. Tsuki ignored it and walked down the hallways till she got to a door with two guards

"Who are you and why are you here?" ordered on guard

"And take off that hood and show your ID or travel papers," ordered the other guard

Tsuki sighed and quickly did hand signs. They fell to the ground unconscious

'Not too bright,' thought Tsuki

Tsuki stepped over them and opened the door while knocking. In the room was a few Jonins, the current Hokage, one of the legendary sannins and someone else in the corner but she ignored the person.

"Who are you?" asked a blonde haired boy who was presumably the Hokage

"You're guards are weak and kind of stupid," replied Tsuki while taking off her hood

Everyone was shocked when they saw her face but mainly her eyes. Tsuki ignored it and stood lazily in front of them

"They are not they are ANBU members and they trained under Neji Hyuuga the leader of ANBU," stated a brunette girl

"Hmm," replied Tsuki while putting her hand in her hip to grab the scroll(Oh yeah also in this village every two generation the children born are part demon/animal/human and have two different eye colours that change with extreme mood swings or turning into part animal or fake disguise aka human form like Tsuki's in and demon side.)

"Stop right there. We will not let Naruto get hurt," yelled a pinked haired girl

Tsuki saw everyone had their hands on their weapons pouches. Tsuki shook her head and took out the scroll while tossing it to the blonde haired women who was the sannin. She looked at it and her eyes widened. Tsuki ran her hand through her hair and glared slightly. Tsuki took this opportunity to check everyone out closely. There was a guy with long brown hair tied at the back and he was wearing a Jonin vest over his traditional family robes. He had lavender eyes with no pupils. The girl on his right next to the blonde boy with whisker now known as Naruto had dark blue hair and wearing jacket that was zipped up and jeans. She had the same pupiless eyes as the guy. The girl on the guy's right had brown hair and brown eyes. She was also wearing Chinese style clothing. There was a black haired guy with a creepy shirt on and ¾ black jeans. A boy with blue almost black hair stood near the window with a shirt that showed off his chest perfectly and black jeans on. He had black eyes. There were two guys near the pink haired girl, they both looked identical and in a creepy green outfit. There was also a silver haired guy with his headband cover his eye and left only a black eye revealed. There was a mask on his lower face and he was wearing a Jonin outfit on.

'Hmm that girl must be related to that guy,' thought Tsuki while looking at the guy with lavender eyes

Tsuki felt herself being put into a bone crushing hug. Tsuki saw the blonde haired woman hugging her

"Tsunade…need…air," chocked Tsuki while turning blue

Tsunade quickly let go and stared at the pale Tsuki. Tsuki glared at her and Tsunade smiled nervously

"Well Tsuki you changed since the last time I saw you and you got your hair short again," smiled Tsunade

"Yeah Suki attack my hair and it has been a couple years so how's Ero-sennin and you going?" asked Tsuki

"He's fine," sighed Tsunade

"Hmm…so why am I here?" asked Tsuki

"Well I heard you wanted a change from Chishio and thought you could live here for a while," stated Tsunade

"What's the catch?" asked Tsuki while narrowing her eyes

"Umm…how do you…

"Grandmother don't try this on me you know my abilities," growled Tsuki

"How bout we play poker? If I win you stay and I'll eventually tell you and if you win I tell and you choose to stay or go," suggested Tsunade

"Whatever," sighed Tsuki

Tsunade sat down happily and pulled out a pack of cards while smiling. Tsuki sighed and sat across from her. 5 minutes later Tsunade cheered and Tsuki shook her head

"Wow grandma you finally won," yawned Tsuki

Tsunade got an anime vein and glared at Tsuki

"Well you'll stay here a while. I'll send Yaru a message telling her…

Tsuki suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke. Tsunade stood there with an anime vein on her head and yelled

"I hate it when she does that," yelled Tsunade while making everyone jump

Tsuki reappeared with a bag on her back and in her hand

"So Grandma where will I be staying?" asked Tsuki

"Umm I haven't really thought of that," laughed Tsunade while rubbing her neck

Everyone did an anime fall and glared at her

"I'll take her since I have room," stated the silver haired guy

"Ok fine with me," replied Tsuki while yawning

"So let's introduce everyone. The ones with lavender eyes are Neji and Hinata Hyuuga, the guys that look the same is Rock Lee and Might Guy, one with the creepy girl looking top is Sai, pinked haired one is Sakura Haruno, cockatoo haired boy is Sasuke Uchiha, the brunette is Tenten, Blondie there is Naruto Uzumaki and Kakashi Hatake is the silver haired pervert in front of you," stated Tsunade

"Hmm," replied Tsuki

"Who are you?" asked Naruto

"She's Tsuki Ookami, the forth Chikage of her village but she currently handed back her power to her sister Yaru the third Chikage," stated Tsunade

"She's what?" yelled basically everyone

Tsuki hissed and covered her eyes while everyone looked at her curiously.

"Tsunade next time you want me to help with the Chunin exams ask not trick me," stated Tsuki

"When did you find out?" asked Tsunade

"You keep forgetting my abilities as well as my villages," stated Tsuki

"Oh yeah," sighed Tsunade

"So copy ninja could you take me home now?" asked Tsuki

"Umm sure," stated Kakashi

Kakashi lead Tsuki away leaving a very tense office behind

"Ok Tsunade we knew you had someone in mind but her?! She's colder then Neji and Sasuke put together," bellowed Naruto

"Neji isn't that bad," defended Tenten and Hinata

"What are her abilities?" asked Sakura

"Hmm well I can't really remember," laughed Tsunade nervously

"I can answer that," smiled a white haired man coming out of the shadows

"Jiraiya," sighed Tsunade

"Ok spill Ero-sennin," sighed Naruto

"She has mind, water, and lightning abilities. She's a master of archery and is good with a sword but her sister Yaru is the master of sword fighting," stated Jiraiya

"Mind?" asked Hinata

"Yes it's an odd one and you can't explain it you have to see it or experience which those poor guards out there did," stated Jiraiya

"She used it on my guards," bellowed Naruto

Tsuki reappeared wearing long pyjama pants and a baggy top looking extremely tired. She looked at everyone through narrowed eyes

"So what's all the yelling about?" asked Tsuki tiredly

"Nothing," replied Naruto quickly

"Aha," yawned Tsuki

Tsuki felt someone glaring at her and saw Neji glaring

"Old man," growled Tsuki

"Hello Tsuki, how are you this fine evening?" asked Jiraiya

"Ero-sennin the last time you were this nice I ended up in one of those fucking books on which reminds me I still have to get you back for that," growled Tsuki while cracking her knuckles

"I'll help," growled Sakura and Tsunade

"Oh no he will be worse off just from me," smirked Tsuki

Jiraiya's eyes widened and he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Tsuki then disappeared. They all ran to the window and saw Tsuki put up a lightning barrier so Jiraiya couldn't escape

"I feel sorry for him but I never saw that book with her in it," stated Tsunade

"Why would you feel sorry…

Tsuki just shot water arrows into the air and it came back down with lightning on it. She then did some hand signs and Jiraiya feel to the ground unconscious

"Holy I thought the Byakugan and the master Sharigan was scary and fierce but that's just…wow," stated Sakura

"Does she have a Kekkei Genkai?" asked Neji coldly

"Yes I believe so," smiled Tsunade

Tsuki reappeared in the office with Jiraiya in her back

"Ok you look after him and try…

Tsuki looked at Neji who had activated his Byakugan. Tsuki smirked

"So you're trying to figure me out well your Kekkei Genkai should tell you something Neji. Oh and same applies to you Sasuke and Hinata," sighed Tsuki while dropping Jiraiya and disappearing

"Neji what did you find?" asked Lee

"Hmm she has a lot of chakra," stated Neji with a slight frown

"Well let's call it a night before she appears," sighed Sai while getting hit by Sakura

Everyone nodded and went home. The next day Tsuki woke up to someone poking her. Tsuki swatted the hand away and rolled over. The person started poking her again. Tsuki sat up and groaned from the light or lack there of. She saw Hinata, Sakura and Neji standing there

"What?" growled Tsuki grumpily

"The Chunin exams start in a week and there is a meeting at the Hokage office about it," sighed Sakura

"We…we're so…sorry for waking you Tsuki san," stated Hinata quietly

Tsuki's expression softened and she hugged the shy Hyuuga.

"You're one shy girl Hinata and don't worry at least it wasn't water," laughed Tsuki

Hinata smiled and nodded with a light blush on her cheeks. Tsuki got up and walked into the bathroom. 30 minutes later Tsuki walked out in jeans and a blue top saying 'Fear me! Muhaha'

"Come on we have to hurry and get Kakashi up," stated Sakura

"Oh don't worry about that," smiled Tsuki while putting up her hair

"What do you…

"TSUKI," yelled Kakashi

"Hehe well bye," said Tsuki while grabbing Hinata and Sakura and disappearing. Neji stood there wondering what was going on then Kakashi came into the room dripping wet. Neji smirked and shook her head

"Now I know why she disappeared," sighed Neji

"Where is she?" asked Kakashi seriously

"The meeting we're suppose to be at," stated Neji

Kakashi nodded and walked back to his room. Neji took this opportunity to look around Tsuki's room. He noticed there was nothing personal. He turned around and saw Kakashi looking around just as curiously

"I see she has no personal trinkets," stated Kakashi

Tsuki reappeared and looked at them curiously

"Yo guys we're waiting," stated Tsuki

"Tsuki," growled Kakashi

Tsuki smiled and again disappeared. Kakashi sighed and grabbed Neji while using a teleportation jutsu and arrived in the Hokage's office

"You two are late," fumed Naruto

"Fox boy you only arrive a couple minutes before so I wouldn't really yell at them," stated Tsuki

"Well…I…fine let's begin," sighed Naruto

1 hour later Tsuki had tuned out and was staring out the window bored like hell. She saw Jiraiya carry boxes to the book store with a smug look on his face

'Hmm I wonder which poor person he got in this book,' thought Tsuki

Tsuki felt stares on her and turned around to see everyone looking at her

"What?" asked Tsuki

"You turned out didn't you?" asked Tsunade

"How the hell did that girl become a ninja let alone a Chikage?" asked a guy with a dog

"Dog boy I could show you how," stated Tsuki while glaring at him

"Ahh no more fighting,' stated Naruto nervously

'Yeah great vacation this is,' sighed Tsuki

'It could be worse,' stated a voice

'Sangue what could be worse?' asked Tsuki

'Well you could…

"Tsuki you will have to pretend and be a student during the Chunin first test. Ibiki should be able to still scare the crap out of those kids," stated Tsunade

"Whatever," replied Tsuki

"But I thought we could use her as the scary person to see if they were brave enough," whined Naruto

"Are you applying I'm scary?" asked Tsuki

"Umm…help," said Naruto

"Sorry on your own," stated Sasuke

"Oh and Tsuki you will have to look after the kids in the forest of death as well," stated Tsunade

"Great I'm babysitting a bunch of Genins. Well I'm off," stated Tsuki while disappearing

"Why are you making her baby sit the Genins?" asked Sakura

"Oh there are a couple other people babysitting those pipsqueak," smiled Tsunade

"Who else is there?" asked Lee excitedly

"Neji, Sasuke and someone else who has asked," stated Tsunade

"Who is the other people being planed into the exams?" asked Naruto

"Hinata and Sakura," stated Tsunade

"Lee you and Tenten will be the second round examiners," stated Naruto

"So what's happening with the third round of the exams?" asked Sakura

"Well fighting I guess then there will be a party afterwards," stated Naruto

"A formal one," stated Tsunade

"Ok everyone knows their jobs so yeah go have fun," stated Naruto

**Meanwhile with Tsuki **

Tsuki was walking through the forest looking around curiously

'Hmm this place seems more peaceful,' thought Tsuki

'Yeah it is,' replied Sangue

'What's going to happen? These Chunin exams always attracts the freaks and weirdos," stated Tsuki

'Don't worry I'm sure the freaks and weirdos won't attack the exams this time around,' reassured Sangue

'Sure,' relied Tsuki sarcastically

'Come on Wolfy think happy thoughts,' teased Sangue

'YOU GOT CHOCOLATE AGAIN, DIDN'T YOU?' yelled Tsuki

'Hehe not my fault," smiled Sangue

'Who's else's is it?" asked Tsuki

"Yours you ate it and you know I sometimes eat what you do,' replied Sangue

'Why is it you always when I have soft drinks or chocolate?' asked Tsuki

'Don't know just do,' smiled Sangue

Tsuki sighed and stopped at a lake. She smiled and took off her boots and weapons. She then ran into he water and swam around


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto but i do however own my characters

Thanks sakura06 for being my first review

* * *

. 30 minutes later she came out dripping wet with a happy expression on her face. She grabbed her stuff and sat under a big shady tree. She started to doze off when she felt a presence near her. She opened her eyes and saw Neji looming over her. Tsuki yawned and closed her eyes

"You know you should keep your guard up," stated Neji while sitting next to her

"Hmm maybe," replied Tsuki

"You're such an oddity," mumbled Neji

"Hmm," replied Tsuki

"Why did you come here if you didn't first know about the Chunin exams?" asked Neji

"Vacation actually but now I doubt if that's going to happen," sighed Tsuki while running a hand through her hair

"Why do you want a vacation that badly?" asked Neji

"Curious aren't we and here I thought you were the silent type," commented Tsuki

Neji glared at her and she simply glare back

'No wonder Tsunade didn't want her to be the first examiner, she'll scare all of them so we have no one for the second round of the examination,' thought Neji

Tsuki sat there twitching and glared deadlier at him. Neji sat there with a blank look and wondered why she was glaring

'Tsuki I advise you not to tell him…yet,' stated Sangue while saying the last part quietly

'Whatever,' sighed Tsuki

"So why did you come out here?" asked Tsuki

"To think," stated Neji

Tsuki yawned and got up while stretching. Neji watched her with interest

'She has nice figure, her shoulder length hair is alright but I wonder what she looks like with long hair and what is with her eyes one's hazel and the other's blue I wonder why,' thought Neji but quickly scolded himself

Tsuki meanwhile was back in the lake swimming around lazily

"Oh and Kakashi wants to see you," stated Neji while watching her

Tsuki stopped after about 5 minutes and came over to him. He was sitting where she was before. Tsuki ringed out some of the water and bent across him causing him to blush. Tsuki grabbed her stuff and looked at the blushing Hyuuga.

"Loosen up if you came here to think at least go for a swim. It's nice and nothing harmful is in there," whispered Tsuki in Neji's ear while disappearing.

Neji sighed and looked at where she was standing and thought about yesterday's events and today's. Tsunade popped out of now where with basically everyone except Kakashi

"So we finally found you," puffed Tenten while sitting next to him and attaching herself to his arm

Neji sighed and resisted the urge to push his girlfriend off his arm

'Remember she is your girlfriend. They do stuff like this,' thought Neji

"Hmm," replied Neji while looking at the water

Tsunade smirked along side Jiraiya who had seen the whole scene between him and Tsuki.

'Those two would make an interesting couple and I think Neji wouldn't look scare and ticked off so often if Tsuki did what Tenten is doing,' thought Tsunade

'Wow that kid has all the luck first the Byakugan and now he has hot chicks near him so often,' thought Jiraiya

"So why did everyone have to gather here?" asked Sakura impatiently

"Well if Neji didn't disappear then we wouldn't be at this particular spot," stated Tsunade

"Don't blame Neji he needed to get some space and thinking why else would he be out here by himself," stated Tenten in Neji's defence

'Not completely by himself,' thought Jiraiya with a smirk

"Hey everyone I want you to have a preview of my newest Icha Icha book," smirked Jiraiya while tossing a book in everyone's arms

Everyone's eyes widened and stared at him like he was a mad man. Tsunade grew a anime vein and hit him in the head

"SHE'S ONLY A LITTLE GIRL WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THIS," yelled Tsunade

"Technically she's not that little," stated Sasuke while staring at the cover

"KAKASHI GET BACK HERE," yelled Tsuki from someone

The next minute they saw Kakashi running for his life with a book in his hands. He stopped and stood behind Jiraiya and continued reading. Tsuki soon appeared and growled viciously

"JIRAIYA I TOLD YOU NOT TO REALISE MAKE OUT SCENES. YOU FUCKING PEREVRT," yelled Tsuki while being held back by Tsunade

"Ok Jiraiya how'd you get these photos?" asked Tsunade while putting more chakra in her arms and feet to stop Tsuki from moving

"Well I was on vacation and went to Chikage. I visited the hot springs a lot," sighed Jiraiya happily

"Let me go," growled Tsuki

"Oh my god what did these girls do in the hot springs," exclaimed Sai while looking at a photo in the said book

Tsuki looked confused and Jiraiya chucked her a book. She looked over the photos going redder by the minute

"JIRAIYA I'M GOING TO PERSONALLY KICK YOU'RE PERVERTED SANNIN ARSE," screamed Tsuki while struggling to get out of Tsunade's grip

"Why are you holding her back?" asked Sakura who was looking confused

"I'd prefer her not to kill my husband," stated Tsunade

"I don't care if he's your husband. He did this without my permission and knowledge," growled Tsuki

"Then how did you know he had a book about you?" asked Sasuke while looking at her

"I have my ways," growled Tsuki while disappearing

"Anyway well you might be wondering what's up with her and how she does some of this stuff," stated Tsunade

"Yeah," nodded everyone

"Well hehe umm she is a sannin as well as her sister," smiled Tsunade

"WHAT?!" yelled everyone

"Yeah if you want details ask her yourself I'm not going to intensive care because of it," sighed Tsunade

"You wouldn't she couldn't even get out of your grip," stated Sakura

"No she's strong," stated Hinata quietly while surprising everyone

"She's right," stated Neji which surprised everyone further

"She's not letting herself use her chakra to its potential," stated Tsunade while rubbing her sore arms

"Wow you must of used a lot of chakra if your arms are sore," commented Sakura

"Yeah I did. Well I'm off to get sake," stated Tsunade while disappearing in a puff of smoke

"Well what are you guys going to do for the rest of the day?" asked Tenten sweetly

"Read," replied the guys while sitting down and not taking their eyes off the book

The girls fumed and stormed off to find Tsuki while the guys read with interest

"Jiraiya how did you get some of these?" asked Naruto

"Well I have my ways and I don't only use the hot springs for pictures," smiled Jiraiya while picking up the books most of the girls discarded

The guys nodded and sighed knowingly that he probably stalked the poor girl

**Meanwhile at Kakashi's house **

Tsuki was taking a nice cold relaxing shower when she heard knocking on the front door. Tsuki ignored it but it got louder and hardier to ignore. She turned off the shower while wrapping a big towel around herself. She walked to the door dripping wet and opened it. The girls stood there looking shocked to find Tsuki answer the door in a towel

"I don't make this a habit," sighed Tsuki

Tsuki rubbed her temple feeling a headache coming on

'Why me,' thought Tsuki

'Because you're lucky,' smiled Sangue

Tsuki glared mentally and sighed

"Come in," stated Tsuki while stepping aside

Everyone nodded and quickly entered the house. They walked into the lounge room and sat door except Tsuki

"Well if you don't mind I think I'll get dressed," said Tsuki while walking out

5 minutes later Tsuki came back in but her hair was still dripping wet but it was brushed. Tsuki leant against the wall and stared at them blankly

"Well what brings you here?" asked Tsuki

"Well we we're wondering how you knew he wrote a book about you well an image of you?" asked Sakura while holding up the said book

"I…well remember how I'm sure Tsunade of Jiraiya told you what my abilities are but probably vaguely. I have mind abilities which my clan is famous for but there is another Kekkei Genkai we are really famous for. The ability is that we can read, talk, when activated fully can delete and create memories, control of actions, put images into a persons mind or simply knocked them out or kill them since your brain controls your body," stated Tsuki in a monotone voice

"Holy crap and that's only one Kekkei Genkai," commented Tenten while looking shocked

"Yeah I guess, so I found out whilst he was leaving about some plans about the book but I thought they were normal photos not those kinds of photos," sighed Tsuki while rubbing her temple

"Oh and yesterday I heard his thoughts about that damn book and him acting nice like the other time and what makes it worse is the last released book was on my sisters image," sighed Tsuki

"Wow you must be pissed when he published that and now since he published that book," stated Sakura

"Yeah you could say that," stated Tsuki

"Hey Sakura didn't you get him to like actually make a book for you to give to Sai?" asked Tenten while looking at Sakura

Sakura blushed bright red and nodded

"You haven't given him the book have you," stated Tsuki

"I haven't yet," blushed Sakura

"What did you do to make sure he didn't make copies and release it world wide?" asked Tsuki

"Umm photos and a good threat from Tsunade and me," stated Sakura

"Hmm," replied Tsuki

"Umm Ts-Tsuki san ho-how c-come y-your eyes are green and blue now?" asked Hinata

"Umm hehe they do that a lot," smiled Tsuki

"How come?" asked Sakura

"Well that's what our clan has also like your eyes Hinata. It only runs through the Hyuuga descendents well in the Ookami clan every two generations the children have two different eye colours as well as something else," sighed Tsuki

"Ok then," replied everyone while wondering what the other thing is

"You'll find out soon so what about we do something other then sit here and asked question in awkward silence," commented Tsuki

"Sure," nodded everyone

"But what?" asked Tsuki

"Shopping," yelled Sakura and Tenten

Tsuki sighed and rubbed her temple in an attempt to get rid of her headache. Hinata stood quietly while looking at Tsuki with a worried expression. Sakura grabbed Tsuki while Tenten grabbed Hinata and ran out the door 


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto but i do however own my characters

* * *

2 hours later Tsuki was carrying some bags with grumpy look on her face. Hinata stood next to her with a worried look on her face directed at Tsuki and carrying bags as well. Sakura and Tenten were ahead of them entering every store they thought was fascinating. Tsuki on the other hand was bored out of her mind and hitting herself mentally for suggesting doing something and then get dragged onto the most annoying thing possible with two psycho preppy people. Tsuki looked up and spotted a weapons shop next to a pet store and smiled

"Hinata come in these two while those two are distracted," whispered Tsuki loud enough for Hinata to hear

Hinata nodded and followed Tsuki into the shops. Tsuki smiled widely and ran to an area of the shop. Hinata stood there looking at one of the kunais which had a sun symbol with a purple gem in the middle of its handle when Tsuki came out of no where with some arrows and a bow. Tsuki looked at the kunai and raised a questioning eyebrow

"Do you want that Hinata?" asked Tsuki

"Umm I was just looking Tsuki-san," blushed Hinata with embarrassment

"Hey come on I'll buy it with the two katanas on my back," stated Tsuki while grabbing it and walking to the check out. She bought it along with some other normal kunais and shurikens. Tsuki took the bags of weapons and smiled happily. She then handed Hinata the kunai and ran to the pet shop then quickly came out with another bag of what look like pet food and toys

"Ok I'm happy now," smiled Tsuki

"I'm glad Tsuki-san," smiled Hinata

"Aww you came out of your shell," smiled Tsuki while hugging her

They saw an angry Tenten and Sakura looking for them

"Hinata you want to disappear for a while?" asked Tsuki

Hinata nodded and Tsuki grabbed Hinata and disappeared with a puff of smoke. They sat in Kakashi's lounge room and sighed. Tsuki looked at Hinata who was laughing happily. Tsuki smiled and whistled. Suddenly a black wolf with white paws appeared in front of her. Tsuki smiled and picked her up. Hinata looked curiously at the wolf and smiled

"Her name is Sage and the winged symbol was there when her mother had her," smiled Tsuki

"She's so cute," smiled Hinata while patting Sage

"She likes you. She usually attacks new people," smiled Tsuki

Hinata blushed and smiled. Tsuki laughed and took out a ribbon with a little moon on it and tied it to Sage's neck. She got out one of the katanas and placed it on Sage's back with a note on it. Sage whined and gave Tsuki the puppy dog eyes

"When you get back or you'll never get there," stated Tsuki while smiling

Sage disappeared and left Hinata and Tsuki. Tsuki stretched and yawned.

"Umm Tsuki what just happened?" asked Hinata with a confused expression

"Oh hehe I can understand wolves," blushed Tsuki

Hinata nodded and smiled.

"So umm if you don't mind me asking where did you send Sage with the katana on her back?" asked Hinata without stuttering

"Oh sorry Sage is going to deliver that katana to my sister Yaru she loves swords," smiled Tsuki

Hinata smiled and nodded while Tsuki laid down on one of the couches.

"So what we going to do?" asked Hinata

"Don't know," stated Tsuki while yawning and closing her eyes

"Umm Tsuki what about Tenten and Sakura?" asked Hinata

"Hmm don't know they're probably eating lunch after figuring we left," yawned Tsuki

Hinata tensed up and looked worried/ sad.

"Ok I'll put these in my room then we pop over to your house to drop off your stuff and then we find them. Trust me it won't be that hard," sighed Tsuki while getting up and walking up to her room with her bags

A couple minutes later Tsuki appeared with her new weapons on. Hinata got up and used a teleportation jutsu to get to her house. Tsuki looked at the house with a smile

"Some reason I felt like you would live in a big house like this," stated Tsuki

Hinata blushed and walked into her house. Tsuki followed Hinata and saw the house was well decorated but yet it still felt unwelcoming in a way. Hinata opened a door and walked in. Tsuki looked around and saw it was a lavender colour. There were only a few personal trinkets lying around.

"Umm Tsuki-san are you ok?" asked Hinata worriedly

"Yeah why?" asked Tsuki while snapping out of thought

"No reason," smiled Hinata while placing a few of her weapons in her pouch

"So Hinata you bring another lowly life to my household," stated a voice coldly

Tsuki stiffened and twitched slightly while Hinata looked worried

"No Otoosan she's a new friend of mine," said Hinata softly

Tsuki turned around and saw a tall man who looked similar to Neji. He looked at her with an emotionless face but she could tell he was sizing her up. Tsuki stared at him dully and Hinata stepped in between them.

"Excuse us Otoosan but we have to go take care of some business," stated Hinata timidly

He nodded and walked away. Tsuki looked at Hinata and saw she looked somewhat relieved. Hinata quickly grabbed Tsuki's hand and dragged her away from the house as quickly as possible. When they were a safe distance away Hinata let go of Tsuki and collapsed to the ground

"Hinata are you ok?" asked Tsuki while looking at her with some concern

"H-Hai Tsuki-oneesan," sighed Hinata

Tsuki looked at her with a raised eyebrow

"You call me sister," muttered Tsuki

"Hai," nodded Hinata

Tsuki smiled and hugged her. Hinata smiled and returned the hugged. They then walked down the street looking for Sakura and Tenten. They walked down the forest path and Tsuki's stomach suddenly growled which caused Hinata to smile

"What about we go eat and then find them?" asked Hinata

"Sure and anyway I need to get some groceries since Kakashi's a pain in the arse and has no food in the house," stated Tsuki

Hinata nodded and dragged Tsuki to Ichiraku Ramen Bar. They saw it was quiet and only a few people were there. Hinata walked up to the counter while a woman walked out from the kitchen. The woman smiled warmly at them

"Hello Hinata, who do you have here?" asked the woman warmly

"Hello Ayame, this is Tsuki-oneesan," stated Hinata

"Well hello you must be the 4th Chikage who arrived yesterday," smiled Ayame

Tsuki simply nodded and looked uncomfortable on the gazes of them sizing her up

"Only a mere girl is the Chikage," whispered one person quietly someone

"Yeah I can't believe it either they must be a weak village to have someone so young to run it," whispered another person

Tsuki twitched and turned slowly with a heated glare on her face. Everyone went still afraid of her murderous glares

"If you want to comment and bad mouth my village and me then do it to my face and put up your strongest ninja and I will fight 'em just to show you my village isn't weak," growled Tsuki while turning her back to the poor stupid people in the ramen bar

"Tsuki-oneesan," whispered Hinata

"Don't worry they just got what they deserved," stated Ayame while watching Hinata nod but still look worried

"So anyway what would you girls like to have today?" asked Ayame

"Umm beef noodles please," stated Hinata

"Umm could I just have noodles without flavouring or water? Just plain cook noodles please," stated Tsuki

"Ok umm your orders are coming right up take a seat and I'll bring them to you," stated Ayame while zipping off

Tsuki went and sat at a table near the wall and looked blankly at the table. Hinata sat across from her and looked worried

"Stop worrying about me. Sakura and Tenten are coming," stated Tsuki while not lifting her gaze from the table

Hinata looked confused and saw an angry Sakura and Tenten walk into the room. They stormed over and glared at them

"Stop glaring I know you two didn't notice us missing till 10 minutes ago," stated Tsuki while finally looking up

"Huh how did you know?" asked Sakura

"Idiot we weren't suppose to let them know that," sighed Tenten

"Anyway order some ramen and join us since I'm sure those fucking guys won't be here anytime soon," growled Tsuki while looking angrily at the book shop across the road

'Great now I have to deal with the whole fricking perverted guys association,' growled Tsuki

'Aww is the someone cranky,' teased Sangue

'Shut it Sangue,' growled Tsuki

'Aww the wittle wolf got scolded,' teased another voice

'Freedom shut the hell up,' growled Sangue

'God could you bakas not argue in my mind it bad enough hearing Sangue's comments I don't need you to start up Freedom,' sighed Tsuki

'Aww you don't love me,' cried Freedom dramatically

Tsuki twitched and mentally sighed

'No I value both your comments just when you start bickering it doesn't help,' sighed Tsuki

'Good you do love us,' cheered Sangue and Freedom

Tsuki sighed and looked at Tenten and Sakura who were happily conversing about something

"They're talking about their boyfriends," whispered Hinata

"Who are they?" asked Tsuki somewhat curiously

"Sakura's boyfriend is Sai and Tenten's boyfriend is Neji-oniisan," whispered Hinata

"Are you actually his sister?" asked Tsuki

"No he's my cousin," stated Hinata

"Oh," replied Tsuki

'So Tenten and him are an item…strange,' thought Tsuki

"Tsuki-oneesan can you come over and have dinner with me tonight?" asked Hinata

"Umm sure I guess," stated Tsuki while looking at her curiously

"Thank you," smiled Hinata

Tsuki smiled faintly but knew something was up. Ayame came over with two chicken noodle dishes, 1 beef noodle dish and Tsuki's no flavoured noddles.

"Hope you enjoy it," smiled Ayame while walking off

Everyone started eating but was interrupted a minute later by Naruto's voice

"HEY HOW DARE YOU GIRLS DITCH US AND THEN EAT RAMEN WITHOUT US," yelled Naruto while storming over to their table with the other guys not so ticked behind him


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto and never will TT

Anyway be warned if you haven't ralised characters are way OOC so don't flame me with that crap i don't care but i would like at least some reviews so please R&R

Anyway thank you lovefatedestiny for reviewing now on with the story

* * *

Tsuki glared at him and he gulped and looked nervous 

"Tsuki-oneesan," whispered Hinata

Tsuki stopped glaring and continued eating her ramen

"We** left** you because of you reading that **book** Kakashi has out still," stated Sakura icily while empathising left and book

"Why do you guys not have the books out reading them?" asked Tenten while glaring at them

"We finished it," stated Sai proudly which only made Tsuki, Tenten and Sakura angrier

"I liked the one before it though with that nice looking blonde who had two different eye colours," stated Sasuke while sitting down next to Tsuki

His comment made Tsuki glare at him which actually made him squirm

"Anyway we'll go order and then we'll be back," stated Sai while walking to the counter with the other guys but Sasuke who stole Sakura's hardly touched ramen. Sakura glared and went to order some more for herself

"Tsuki-oneesan I'll be back in a few minutes so look after my food," stated Hinata

Hinata disappeared in a puff of smoke while Tsuki shifted Hinata's ramen beside her so no one could eat it

"Oneesan," commented Neji

"What blind boy?" asked Tsuki while poking her food

Neji glared and sat next to her which caused Tenten to send him a glare

"Why don't you sit next to your girlfriend?" asked Tsuki quietly

Neji stiffened and glared at her. Tsuki looked at him with a satisfied look and saw Hinata reappear looking happier

"Tsuki, Otoosan said it was ok for you to have dinner with us he actually wants to apologize for his rude behaviour," smiled Hinata

'Yeah I bet because he found who I was,' thought Tsuki bitterly

"Ok then," replied Tsuki while handing Hinata her bowl back

"Dinner?" asked Neji

"Yes Tsuki-oneesan will be coming to dinner tonight," smiled Hinata

"Why don't you invite Tenten to dinner?" asked Hinata

Neji sat there and went even more stiff and played with his hands

"Tenten…

"Of course," smiled Tenten brightly

"Ok then I'll tell uncle then," sighed Neji while disappearing

A couple minutes later he reappeared

"So did he allow it?" asked Hinata

Neji nodded and looked at the table while Tenten was totally oblivious to this and was happily pumping her fist into the air. Tsuki sighed and shook her head. Hinata sighed and looked sadly at Neji

'When will he tell her?' thought Hinata

The guys sat down and with their bowls of ramen. Neji was the only one without one

"Didn't you order some?" asked Tsuki quietly

Neji nodded but kept quiet

"What did you order?" asked Tsuki

Neji shrugged and Tsuki glared at his silent treatment and got up. Everyone looked at her but she ignored it and went up to the counter

"Ayame did Neji order some ramen?" asked Tsuki quietly

"Oh yes he did I'll get it for you," stated Ayame while quickly disappearing and reappearing with a nice smelling bowl of ramen

"What is this flavour?" asked Tsuki

"It's my family famous meat floured ramen," smiled Ayame

Tsuki looked at the bowl and saw a couple different meat pieces in there.

"Thanks I might order this next time," smiled Tsuki

"Yeah I know you will," smiled Ayame while laughing

Tsuki walked back and handed Neji his ramen which surprised everyone. Tsuki sat down and saw half her ramen was missing. Sasuke was too busy scuffing down his so that only left Neji.

"You ate my ramen," stated Tsuki dully

"Sorry couldn't resist and interesting choice of flavour or lack there of," stated Neji

"Ha…Ha," replied Tsuki while eating her remaining ramen

Neji smiled and ate his ramen. Tsuki soon finished her bowl and Neji saw he had at least half the bowl of ramen left like she had before he ate some. He poured some of his ramen into her bowl and continued eating. Everyone was shocked even Sasuke and Tsuki. Tsuki looked at her bowl then at him and shrugged while eating what Neji gave her. She smiled happily and ate the rest of it quickly. Everyone just watched the two with curiosity. Tenten looked ready to kill and sat there sulking. Hinata, Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura had evil glints in their eyes and smirked. Tsuki looked at everyone and shifted nervously

"So you do have weak points," stated Sasuke

"Everyone does," stated Tsuki while getting weird looks from everyone

"Hey Neji close your eyes I got a gift for you I pick up today," smiled Tenten

Neji looked sceptical but did as he was told. Tenten came over with a take away box of some kind.

"Ok open your mouth," stated Tenten

Neji reluctantly opened his mouth and Tenten put the food into his mouth. She back away with a evil smile

"Ok I did my dare Sakura," smiled Tenten while watching the poor Hyuuga turn redder by the minute

Neji on the other hand was trying to act like the food didn't effect him but his Byakugan automatically appeared

"Umm is he ok?" asked Tsuki while seeing Neji grab his throat

"Oh he can't stand spicy food," stated Tenten carelessly

Tsuki sweat dropped and gave Neji a jug of water which he sculled quickly but it didn't do anything and he passed out falling onto Tsuki's lap since she was resting against the wall. Tsuki blushed and sighed with frustration

"Umm when will he wake up?" asked Tsuki while trying not to move

"Hmm about an hour," stated Lee while appearing out of no where

"WHAT!" yelled Tsuki

"Well he really can't take spicy food especially from the Curry of Life place," stated Tenten

"Umm don't you care you put your boyfriend into an unconscious state at all?" asked Tsuki

"No now I have to get ready for tonight so see you," stated Tenten while leaving

"Umm Sai I need to give you something in private so come on," stated Sakura while pulling Sai away

"KAKASHI I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU EVERYWHERE," yelled Gai

"Oh Gai what have you been up to?" asked Kakashi lazily which caused Tsuki to snicker lightly

"KAKASHI," fumed Gai

"Don't be so mean to Gai sensei," yelled Lee

"Umm shouldn't you two be like training it's so umm unyouthful not to be right now," stated Tsuki while using terms she heard them use before

"That is true Lee we shall train and be youthful now come we must train to become stronger and face our rivals," stated Gai while glaring at Kakashi while leaving with an attentive Lee

"Thanks," replied Kakashi lazily

"Whatever now do I have to sit here and wait an hour or can I leave him?" asked Tsuki

"Tsuki-oneesan you have to wait and I will wait with you," stated Hinata quietly

"May I ask why was Tenten pissed at Neji?" asked Tsuki tiredly

"Oh you don't know?" asked Sasuke with an amused expression on his face

"No," yawned Tsuki while leaning on Sasuke and falling asleep

"Oh great now I have to stay," sighed Sasuke in frustration

"You weren't going to do anything worth wild so you don't have to complain," stated Kakashi while turning a page

"Why are you rereading that?" asked Sasuke

"I like to reread things," stated Kakashi

"Pervert," muttered Sasuke

"What was that?" asked Kakashi

Sasuke shrugged and looked out a window. Kakashi smiled and brought out a camera, He then ran off so Sasuke wouldn't try to break it. Sasuke glared and turned to see Hinata looking worriedly at Tsuki and Neji

"Don't worry they're fine just tired well Tsuki is, Neji on the other hand is knocked out for an hour," replied Sasuke

"I know," replied Hinata

They both sat there for an hour both in their own little worlds. They didn't notice Tsuki wake up. Tsuki lifted herself groggily and then looked down to see Neji still out cold. Tsuki felt his temperature and it was back to normal. Neji woke up and looked at Tsuki with a blank face. He then blushed and sat up quickly. Hinata and Sasuke turned their attention to them and were shocked to see them awake.

"Hi all," waved Tsuki

Hinata giggled and smiled at Tsuki's actions. Tsuki wore a goofy look and smiled at Hinata

"So umm what is the dress code in your house?" asked Tsuki

"Something more suitable then what you're wearing," stated Neji

"Hey what's wrong with my clothes?" asked Tsuki

Neji looked at her blue baggy top and her denim jeans and raised an eyebrow which caused Tsuki to glare at him

"Umm what Neji-oniisan is trying to say is that you have to dress more umm feminine," stated Hinata

"But you're not wearing feminine clothes," stated Tsuki grumpily

"She will when she gets back home," stated Neji

Tsuki sighed and wondered what she had that was 'feminine'.

"I'll help you pick since I know my father," stated Hinata

"Thanks," grumbled Tsuki

Hinata got up and dragged Tsuki to Kakashi's house. When they got there they saw Kakashi rubbing his head nervously while looking around his house

"Tsuki what happened to my house and my stuff?" asked Kakashi

"Ever heard about cleaning?" asked Tsuki

"Yes I have," sighed Kakashi

"Well I did that and your books are in your room," stated Tsuki

"Tsuki-oneesan come on you need to get ready," mumbled Hinata while dragging Tsuki to her room

Hinata let go of her as soon as they entered and walked over to her closet. She looked through it and finally came across some dresses, blouses and skirts. Tsuki looked at them nervously. Hinata held up a dress, blouse and skirt.

'How the hell did they appear there? I was sure I had hid them back in Chishio,' thought Tsuki

"So umm Tsuki-oneesan which one do you choose?" asked Hinata

"Both are bad," groaned Tsuki

"I know you'll wear the dress," smiled Hinata

"And to think I thought you were sweet and innocent," sighed Tsuki

Hinata smiled and handed her the dress. Tsuki gave the said object the worse glare possible. Hinata laughed but stopped when she saw Tsuki's expression changed to a depressed one.

"Well at least it wasn't the other one. I'll go change," muttered Tsuki while walking into her bathroom

20 minutes later Tsuki came out wearing a cocktail dress. It was in between light blue and dark blue. It had a simply design on the hem of it. It had little moons and stars on it and on her neck hung a wolf pendant on a blue ribbon acting as a choker and a little moon shaped vile full of sand hung on a silver chain on her neck. Hinata looked at the vile curiously. Her earrings were wolf studs; she had her hair up in a ponytail and an angry look on her face.

"You look beautiful now come and put these normal shoes on," stated Hinata while holding up a pair of high heels

"That…HIGH HEELS AREN'T NORMAL," yelled Tsuki

* * *

Ok hoped you liked it and please review 

Wolfy


End file.
